Passage of Time
by MagicalRain
Summary: A collection of short dabbles that follow after 'Realize'.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Passage of Time is collection of short dabbles between Kagome and Hiei and other members of the Higurashi family that takes place after "Realize". I don't want to go so far as to call it a sequel to "Realize" but it is tied to the "Curiosity" series.

Either way I hope you enjoy and please review!

….

Mama dragged me to her small kitchen in her apartment.

"Kagome, now that you have a man living it at the Shrine it time you learned to cook." Her tone was firm as she reached for a tattered book on top of the refrigerator.

I couldn't help but blush at her words. "Mama! I know how to cook just not on the stove."

It had been two weeks since Hiei had started coming into the house on a regular basics and Mama had decided it was time for her and Souta to return to their apartment.

"I know you can make a wonderful roasted rabbit over an open campfire but you'll need more than that," she replied with a sly smile as turned to face me, the tattered book hugged to her chest.

It was true. Being in the _Past_ had given me wonderful cooking skills over a campfire while limiting my skills on the stovetop. Granted, I could make the basics but my cooking never seemed as good as Mama's.

She glanced at old book with a fond look before extending the book to me. I took it with a questioning look. The book was old and the wording had faded on the cover, but I recognized it now. It was a cook book… Mama's cook book.

"My mother gave this too me when I meant your father. It's been passed down from mother to daughter for several generations," she gave a soft chuckle. "You'll even find old campfire recipes in there."

Her eyes were watery when I looked up from the book. "Mama, what's wrong?"

She gave a proud smile before wrapping her arms around me. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just realizing my baby girl is all grown up now."

"Oh, Mama," I whispered while hugging her back.

We stay like that for a few minutes before she pulled away. Her tears had dried and she had a serious expression. "Now, when do I get grandbabies?"

My jaw dropped and I felt my face heat up. I stuttered trying to come up with some sort of response as my mother laughed softly.

"MAMA!"


	2. Chapter 2

I silently greeted Kagome as she reached the top step.

She glanced at me shyly before her face grew red and she looked away. Mumbling a quiet "hello" she sped passed me, heading for the house.

Curious by her reaction, I followed her. I leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen as she made her way to the counter; she continued avoiding eye contact as she began fiddling with random items.

Several minutes passed and I felt my annoyance spike. Why wasn't she looking at me? She never not looked at me. Her eyes were on always on me, watching me and studying my mannerism.

Under her soft, thoughtful eyes and warm smiles, I found myself comfortable and relaxed. Had I not learned about her the same way? The only difference was she did it openly.

"Hn," I grunted my impatience.

She stiffened, signaling that she had heard me and acknowledging my curiosity. Her face was still stained with a bright blush and her eyes were on the floor as she turned to face me.

"I was just thinking… over something my mom said." Her face reddened more at the admission.

"Oh, what'd she say?" I took a couple steps into the kitchen so I was standing in front of her. She still refused to look directly at me, though I notice she glanced up at me from beneath her eyelashes.

She gave a small, nervous giggle before standing up straight and looking me in the eye. Her face was still red and she had an embarrassed smile on her face.

"That is for me to know and you to never find out," she replied with determination.

I felt my eyebrows rise as I gave her an odd look. "Really?"

"Yep." Her smile only widened, before she sidestepped me, humming cheerfully as she began flipping through the pages of an old book.

It was a clear dismissal of the subject and I couldn't help but give here an odd look. I would find out what had embarrassed her so much, I decided before taking a seat at the table to watch to watch her move about the kitchen again.


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't help but watch Hiei with a keen eye. He had just gotten back from one of his _outings_ but something was different. His body was tense and his chin rested on his chest while his half-closed eyes were glossy.

Another thing off about him was the fact he was sitting on the couch instead of the window sill.

Moving to dust the coffee table, he heavily dropped his feet to the ground with a light hiss of annoyance.

I paused, turning a small glare on the demon. "What's your problem?" I probably should have worded that differently but I was tired of being hissed, growled, and grumbled at. He'd been back for only three hours and that's all he had done.

"Hn."

I felt my eye twitch at his grunted response. "What kind of answer is that?" I questioned as I leaned closer to him and I watched his crimson eyes narrow into a glare.

I was surprised, his glare was weak and now that I was looking closer I could see a light stain of red on his cheeks. Blinking, I sat down beside.

Ignoring the low growl he gave me, I rested a hand on his forehead. His forehead was hot… really hot. Dropping my hand to his cheek I found the skin cooler but clammy before I retraced my hand.

"You got a fever."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't," he snarled grumpily while turning away.

I smiled with some annoyance, demons were so stubborn. "Alright, whatever you say." I stood before heading for the kitchen. Even if he wasn't going to admit he was sick didn't mean I wasn't going to help him feel better.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes snapped opened as I heard Kagome say my name. She was already sitting on the couch next to me; an amused expression brightened her face.

"I know you're not sick and everything… but I made you some miso soup." She offered me a bowl.

Struggling to free my hand, I glanced down. I was wrapped in a blanket that hadn't been there before. I gave her a questioning look that she answered with a sly smile. When did she put it on me?

Moving the blanket, I took the offered bowl.

"I put some extra herbs in in the broth. They should help the fever you don't have," she explained off-handily as she stood up. The sly smile never left her lips as she turned to leave.

"If you _feel_ up to joining me, I'll be outside," she called over her shoulder teasingly.

I glared at her retreating back. Hn. I was not sick! I did not have a fever!

Taking a sip of the broth, I sighed, leaning back into the couch and enjoying the warmth of the blanket. It carried the heavy scent of the Miko.

Perhaps being _sick_ wasn't so bad.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a tiny spider… but still… it was a spider. Need I say anymore?

I know, a phobia like this is unhealthy but come on. Spiders are hairy, evil, eight-legged freaks that have on business being on earth… ok, maybe that's taking it a bit far… It's just after the whole Naraku thing my phobia of spiders may have gotten a bit worst.

Pushing the thought of the evil half-demon out of my mind, I refocused on my tiny villain. It was hanging innocently from the door jam.

Normally, I would just avoid the room but there was one problem with my tact. The spider was in the bathroom doorway. Ok so that wasn't really the issue. The true problem was that I was in the bathroom and that eight-legged thing was keeping me hostage!

I considered ducking under the bug but changed my mind when in drop another inch or so on it invisible thread. So I was stuck, in nothing but a robe, a towel wrapped around my wet hair and sitting on the edge of the bathtub glaring at my capture.

"Miko what are you doing?" a gruff but curious voice questioned as Hiei appeared in the doorway, right where the spider was… or rather had been since I could no longer see it.

My eyes roamed over the demon's clothed chest searcher for my enemy. "I was being held hostage." I found it! That blasted spider was on the center of his chest.

I pointed at it. "There's my captor!"

Hiei looked down and caught sight of it and blinked. I swore the spider blinked back before my demon threw me an odd look.

"This is your captor?" I could hear his disbelief but nodded my head, though kept my eyes locked on the spider.

Suddenly, it was engulf in a small flame and I smile, jumping up. "Thank you so, so much! You've saved me again!" Rushing over, I threw my arms around him in a quick hug and a placed small kiss on his cheek before releasing him.

He gave me an odd look but I only smiled in return as I moved passed him. "I _really_ hate spiders," I explained simply as I headed to my room.


End file.
